Snatched
by Laverva McGown
Summary: Sequel to 'Kidnapped'. Grell only saves Ciel for one reason, and Ciel hates that reason. Also, why doesn't he have a spare key to his own home? Rated for language.


With a groan, I lie my head down on the pillow and bury my face into it. It smells of blood (well, it figures, seeing as I was bleeding before) and something else.

Something _bad_.

Of _course _I got caught again. I'm not even scared of it anymore; it's become such a common thing that I've learnt not to get so worked up about it. Grell usually rocks up, in the end, and then we (as in 'I have to follow or I'm not going to make it home tonight') usually go out for a drink (or five, in his case...) and lament over...well, _he _laments over his unrequited love, and I sit there and fidget uncomfortably as he goes into _great detail _about his feelings and what he would like to do if Sebastian _ever _reciprocated his love-

The bloody idiot seems to forget that I'm only 14, after a few drinks.

I roll over and grimace as I touch my face and feel something warm on it; I hold my fingers up to the light and examine the substance on them. _Blood, _I inwardly sigh, shaking my head, _this is just getting _too _cliché. _

I sit up again and get off of the bed, making my way over to the small basin and mirror, and I proceed to wash the blood off; I sigh as I notice that my shirt had the liquid on it. _I _do _love this shirt..._

"Nee!~"

"Oh, God..." I turn the faucet off and go to the window, lean on the window sill and look up. On the outside wall, something crouches, and I can see unnaturally white teeth and yellowy eyes standing out in the dark...

"The security's crap around these places!~" I move so that Grell can sit on the window sill, "You'd think that having an _important _noble of English society in their grasp would make them more vigilant, wouldn't you?"

"I guess not," I shrug, "Now, can we go. _Please?_"

"Aww!~" Grell croons, picking me up, "You said 'please'!~ That's an achievement for you, Earl!~"

"Shush, and hurry up. I don't want to be surrounded like...that one time," I tighten my grip on him as he jumps from the window sill, "And _no shouting_. Or chanting. Or screaming out those...names you have for Sebastian, or making an idiot of yourself."

"Spoilsport!~" We reach the ground, and he starts running, "Emphasis on the word _spoil_! You never let me have fun!~"

I gracefully ignore the insult, "Just go!"

"As you wish!~"

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

_(Later...)_

"So, _then_ I said, 'Why the fuck not!?'!"

I stifle a groan and glare at the red-head. He's on his _fifth _drink, already; I've noticed, over the past weeks, that he has a low alcohol tolerance. Strange, really.

"And _he _said, 'Because I'm not like that!, bitch!'!" Grell grabs my chin and brings himself _really close _to me, invading my personal space, and continues in a soft hiss, "You wanna know what I did to him after _that _insult, child?"

I swallow, "No, not particularly-."

"I got my scythe out and dismembered him, ever so slowly, paying special attention to-!" he goes into a lurid description of how he murdered the person (I actually feel pity for that poor person...some of what he is saying is making me feel _sick_...) and he finishes with a laugh that sounds far too loud for a fully sober person (well, Shinigami, but still) and lets go of my chin. I quickly move away and glare at him distrustfully while he skulls _another _drink all too eagerly. To be honest, the only reason I come with him, really, is because he'll only rescue me if I have 'quality time' with him.

Though, the way I see it, 'Quality Time' really means 'Finding Out Sebas-chan's Interests And The Like And Using Them To His Advantage'.

"Can we go _yet_?" I whine, "It's like 3 in the fucking morning..."

"_Fine!~~_" Grell slides off the chair and grabs at the nearest thing (me) for balance. "Let's take you home then, shall we!?~~"

"If you manage to get out of this place in one piece," I mutter, taking the red-head by the hand (eww) and leading him out of the disgusting-smelling place.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

_(At the Manor...)_

"Finally..." I sigh and open the door. Or, I try to, at least.

It's locked.

"Oh, are you _fucking serious!?_" I push at the door some more and swear loudly at it when it refuses to open for me.

"Was' wrong?" Grell peers at me with wide eyes.

"The door's locked, _that_ is what's wrong!" I snap at him. I turn my attention back to the door and yell at it, "I AM HUMAN; YOU ARE A MERE DOOR. OPEN FOR ME!" I kick it with the force of gods.

Nothing happens.

"Shit!" I shout, turning on the reaper.

"Wha' did I do!?" Grell looks highly defensive.

"I just remembered!" I fall back against the door and slide down in defeat, "Sebastian's gone off somewhere, visiting someone, and he _won't be back until the end of the week_! We're _stuck _out here for the _rest of the week!_"

"...What about the other servants-?"

"You actually think they have another key on them?" I snort, "You're stupider than I thought."

"...There's no spare key?"

"No."

"...That's fucking stupid!"

"_You're _fucking stupid," I retort, "And you're stuck with me, 'cause Sebastian will rip you to bits if I get hurt while he's gone."

Yes, it's strange. He can deal with me getting captured (he copes _very_ well, actually), but if I get a scratch or something like a missing limb, shit goes down.

"...Can't we enter through a window?"

"They're all locked," I reply bitterly, "And unless you can break them physically – which you're in no condition to do – then we're fu- wait." I pause, "You're Death Scythe! Use that to-!"

"...It _might _have gotten confiscated," Grell looks down, full of shame, "...again."

"Why-!?"

"Remember when I rescued you from that tower-thing and you told me to murder everyone?"

"...?"

"Undertaker? The tent?"

"Oh." I frown, "There must be- oh, wait!" I get up and pick up a large rock, "If I can throw it right..."

"Isn't that vandalism or somethin'?"

"It's my own estate, so it doesn't count."

"I see."

I toss the rock, and by some miracle, it hits a window and breaks it with ease. Pity the window's two stories up.

"You'll have to carry me there," I give the Shinigami a Look, and he sighs and heaves himself onto his feet, coming over to me and picking me up easily. He looks up and, with another sigh, he starts climbing and after a bit we're in the room with the broken window.

My eyes slowly adjust to the lack of light, and I realise that we are in one of the (multiple) spare bedrooms. I brush myself of and turn to the reaper, who is on the floor, groaning softly.

"...feel like crap..." he moans, and I smirk.

"Your own fault~," I reply, and I shudder at the sound of glass crunching under my feet. I feel my way to the door, and I feel unusually happy for a second as I reach for the door handle...

...and I feel my spirits plummet to new depths as I realise that _this _door is locked.

"FUCK!" I scream, and I kick the door; a second after this, the door opens, and in the doorway stands...

"...fuck you."

"Not very polite, Bocchan," the demon tsks, giving me his (much more effective, I'll never admit) version of the Look; his gaze moves beyond me as Grell groans again, almost pitifully.

"Why didn't you-!?"

"You didn't _ask _me to open the door, master."

I pause.

"Don't get all smart-ass-!"

"_Language_, young master!"

"-with _me!_" I snap, "You're not supposed to be back until the end of the week!"

"What?" he looks momentarily confused, "I thought I told Grell to..." he trails off, "...Ah. He forgot. Hmph. Typical Shinigami."

"...can I go yet?" comes the pitiful voice of Grell, and he is suddenly draped over me, "Pleeeeaaassseee?~~"

"I expected you to leave after you got me up here, idiot," I turn around and observe the broken window, "So, yeah, go away."

"We _must _do this again sometime!~" Grell seems to have recovered momentarily, as he prances to the window, "If you ever wanna hook up, love, you know where I am~!"

I feel disturbed. "...That better have been aimed at _him_," I point at Sebastian; Grell gives me a strange look, them gives me his trademark grin and nods.

"Though, I _bet _you wish I was talking about _you_~!" he laughs, and I swear at him. He leaps from the window, only to land on the ground with a scream and an audible thud.

"So bad..." I mutter, turning back to Sebastian, "Ok; I order you to _never _let me be kidnapped, captured or anything like that _ever again_."

"Really?" he gives me a mock-confused expression, "I thought you _liked _being captured though; you've managed to be caught five times this week," he pauses and rectifies his sentence, "I'm sorry, five times _that I am aware of, _including now. It's only Wednesday, too."

I feel a blush cross my cheeks; _how did he find out about that!? At least he doesn't know about the other three times...Grell's had a long week._

"Yes, I am sure," I narrow my eyes in an attempt to be threatening, "Do I need to repeat myself?"

"...No, Bocchan."


End file.
